Una novia para papá
by kusajishi-chiru
Summary: Cuando Hikari Kurosaki, de seis años, escribió un correo electrónico a toda la asociación de padres de alumnos para pedir una mamá, los problemas de la directora interina Rukia Kuchiki no hicieron más que empezar.A Ichigo, el padre de Hikari, no lo habían llamado al despacho de la directora desde que era un niño… y nunca había visto una directora como Rukia.
1. Prologo

**_Una novia para papá_... La nueva adaptación, la subí después de lo esperado jajajajaja... estuve algo ocupada n.n ok espero disfruten subiré capitulo doble hoy  
**

**Nota: **_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta hermosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Tanya Michaels_

* * *

«¡Te odio, Santa Claus!», se dijo Hikari para sus adentros.

Hikari Kurosaki, de seis años, estaba sentada a la mesa en el comedor de su tía Tatsuki y se acordaba del día que la llevó al centro comercial para hacer las compras de Navidad. Se hizo una foto con Santa Claus y le dijo lo que más quería en el mundo. Como su padre le había dicho que no fuese avariciosa, ella solo le pidió una cosa: una mamá nueva.

Sin embargo, ya estaban a finales de enero y su padre no había salido con una sola mujer. ¿Cómo era posible que Santa Claus no la ayudara cuando había sido muy buena? La señora Unohana, su niñera, decía que era un ángel. Había sido casi perfecta. Algunas veces se peleaba con su primo Renzou, pero eso no contaba porque él siempre empezaba a fastidiarla.

—Hikari, ¿te pasa algo? —le preguntó su tía—. No comes nada y te encanta el guiso de carne. Lo he hecho especialmente para ti.

A Hikari le encantaba casi toda la comida que se hacía en casa de su tía Tatsuk. Su padre no era un buen cocinero y por eso casi todas las noches cenaban en la hamburguesería. Menos los martes, cuando su tía Tatsuki la recogía en la clase de ballet y su padre iba después de cerrar la tienda y cenaban juntos. Esa noche no tenía hambre. Le dolía el estómago. El estómago empezó a molestarle cuando la profesora de ballet les recordó que en abril tenían una función muy importante y que iba a mandar notas a las casas para pedir madres voluntarias que las ayudaran. Sayumi Kyoraku dijo inmediatamente que su madre iría. La madre de Sayumi dirigía el coro infantil de la iglesia. La madre de Sayumi estaba en la asociación de padres de alumnos con su tía Tatsuki. La madre de Sayumi hacía las magdalenas para la fiesta de Navidad de la clase de ballet. Hikari era la única niña de la clase de ballet, y de todo su curso, que no tenía madre.

—No tengo hambre.

Su padre la miró. No había hablado mucho esa noche y a ella le pareció que estaba triste, lo parecía muchas veces últimamente. Seguramente, porque estaba solo.

—¿No se te ha abierto el apetito en la clase de ballet? —le preguntó él.

—¿Puedo levantarme? —preguntó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

La tía Tatsuki frunció el ceño y Hikari pensó que iba a negarse, pero las personas mayores eran sorprendentes algunas veces.

—Puedes subir al cuarto de Renzou mientras terminamos. Renzou, en Navidad te regalaron algunos juegos de mesa nuevos. Estoy segura de que a tu prima le gustaría jugar contigo.

La verdad era que, en esa casa, solo le gustaba jugar con Kon, el perro de aguas de su tía, pero siempre lo sacaban fuera durante las comidas.

—¡Tengo once años! Mis juegos no son para niñas de seis años. Además, tengo deberes y dijiste que podría usar tu ordenador para hacer la redacción.

El ordenador de la tía Tatsuki estaba en su despacho, que tenía una puerta con pestillo.

—¿No podemos ir los dos a tu despacho? —preguntó Hikari—. Renzou puede hacer la redacción y yo puedo llevar a Kon con nosotros.

La tía Tatsuki accedió y Hikari siguió a su primo al despacho.

—Son unos deberes muy importantes —le avisó su primo en el tono malhumorado de siempre—. No me incordies, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡No te preocupes!

¿Para qué iba a querer hablar con Renzou? Era un majadero. Se sentó y se dio unas palmadas en las rodillas para que Kon se acercara.

Abrazó al perro y apoyó la cara en su suave pelo. Hikari empezó a sollozar, no se dio cuenta de cuándo empezó a llorar, pero ya no podía parar.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Renzou en tono asustado—. Deja de llorar. Van a pensar que te he hecho algo.

—No… no puedo…

—¿Por qué estás llorando?

—Porque… porque no tengo una mamá…

Él se calló. Ni siquiera Renzou era tan majadero para fastidiarla con eso. Se sentó en el suelo, al otro lado de Kon, y le dio unas palmadas en  
el brazo para consolarla.

—¿Te acuerdas de ella? Eras muy pequeña cuando murió.

También decía que era muy pequeña en ese momento… Ella no pudo contestarle porque estaba llorando demasiado.

—La tía Senna era fantástica —siguió Renzou—. Una vez le dije que quería ser científico y pensé que a lo mejor se reiría de mí, pero me regaló un microscopio por mi cumpleaños.

El padre de Hikari le hacía regalos por su cumpleaños, pero no los envolvía, los metía en una bolsa. La tía Tatsuki también usaba bolsas algunas veces, pero las ataba con cintas y metía papel de colores con el regalo.

—Necesito una madre —Hikari se frotó la nariz—. Santa Claus debería haberme traído una, pero no lo ha hecho.

Renzou abrió la boca y tomó aliento como si fuese a explicarle algo, pero sacudió la cabeza.

—No necesitas a Santa Claus, chiquilla, necesitas a «Promesas punto com».

—¿Promesas?

Hikari sabía qué quería decir «punto com». Algunas veces, su padre le dejaba jugar en su ordenador y su profesora, la señora Dokugamine, les recomendaba páginas web para aprender fonética y hacer ejercicios de matemáticas. Sin embargo, no había podido utilizar mucho el ordenador portátil de su padre últimamente porque estaba muy ocupado con cosas de la tienda.

—¿Nunca has visto esos anuncios tan ñoños de Promesas? —le preguntó Renzou—. La gente se conoce por correos electrónicos y mensajes y empieza a salir. Tu padre tendría que inscribirse.

—Si él la conociera por ordenador, ¿cómo iba a saber yo si me gustaba? —preguntó ella poco convencida de que su padre fuese a hacerlo.

—A lo mejor ya la ha conocido, boba —replicó Renzou—. No por ordenador, sino en la vida real. Podría salir con alguien de la iglesia o de nuestro colegio. Así, sabrías inmediatamente si te gusta.

—Pero no habla con las mujeres de la iglesia ni del colegio.

Renzou arrugó la frente, como hacía siempre que pensaba mucho.

—En secundaria hicieron uno de esos bailes en los que las chicas piden a los chicos que sean sus parejas. A lo mejor conseguimos que una mujer se lo pida al tío Ichigo.

—¿Cómo?

¿Quién? Su profesora de ballet y su profesora del colegio estaban casadas. Renzou se levantó y miró las cosas que tenía su madre en la mesa. Tomó un librito amarillo donde podía leerse Asociación de padres de alumnos.

—Si os ayudara a encontrar una madre, no vendríais tanto por aquí.

—¿Me ayudarás? ¿De verdad?

—Tengo un plan —contestó él abriendo el librito.

Hikari ya había dejado de llorar y abrazó a Renzou con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, gracias, ¡gracias!

Era un día muy raro si podía confiar más en el majadero de su primo que en Santa Claus.

* * *

_Dudas o errores que vean me gustaría que e informaran... espero allá sido de su agrado, recuerden un review no hace daño_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola bueno les dejo este capitulo espero lo disfruten**

******Nota: **_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta hermosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Tanya Michaels_

* * *

—Despierta, niña, despierta…

Ichigo Kurosaki lo cantaba por costumbre, así era como Senna despertaba a su hija cuando estaba en preescolar. Aunque Hikari estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano para ir al colegio, no lo hacía más contenta que cuando tenía tres años. Ella farfulló algo y se tapó más con el edredón. Él, con un suspiro, la destapó un poco.

—Arriba, Hikari, tienes colegio y yo tengo un desayuno de trabajo muy importante. Mañana es sábado y podremos levantarnos tarde.

Si la reunión de esa mañana salía bien, quizá pudiera dormir tranquilamente por fin.

—No me siento bien.

Ésa era su segunda táctica habitual después de esconderse debajo de las sábanas.

—¿Qué te duele? —preguntó él poniéndole la mano en la frente—. No tienes fiebre. Vamos, date prisa y ayúdame a elegir tu ropa. ¿Qué te parece el traje de baño naranja con unos calcetines de puntos?

Algunas mañanas, sus intentos de ser gracioso solo merecían una mirada somnolienta y de rabia, pero ese día lo recompensó con una risita.

—¡Papá! ¡No puedo ir al colegio en traje de baño! Además, estamos en invierno —ella suspiró y abrazó a su conejo de peluche—. ¿Tengo que levantarme?

—Eso me temo.

—¿Me das un abrazo primero?

Ésa era su táctica dilatoria preferida.

—De acuerdo.

Él se sentó a los pies de la cama y ella se tumbó en su regazo y lo abrazó. La besó en la cabeza y pudo oler la crema suavizante que utilizó la noche anterior para cepillarle el indomable pelo. Aun así, ella todavía hacía una mueca de dolor cuando se encontraba con un nudo. Además, era un inútil absoluto cuando se trataba de peinarla para la clase de ballet; apenas pasaba de hacerle una coleta y ponerle unas pinzas en el pelo para ir al colegio. Las ondas oscuras eran indomables. Intentara el peinado que intentara, acababa desgreñada. No le extrañaba que la pobre niña le hubiera lanzado indirectas durante los últimos meses y sabía muy bien que su hija añoraba la figura de una madre. Afortunadamente, estaba Tasuki, la hermana mayor de Senna. ¿Cómo habría podido sobrevivir los dos últimos años sin su ayuda? Si cerraba la tienda, ¿Hikari tendría que separarse de su tía y su tío?

Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Ya había tenido demasiadas pérdidas. Ninguna niña debería crecer sin una madre. ¿Cómo iba a alejarla de sus amigos y familiares de Braeden, Carolina del Norte? Intentó olvidarse de esa preocupación omnipresente. Eso no iba a cambiar el resultado de la reunión que tenía esa mañana. Además, llevaba un tiempo trabajando más de lo habitual y Vicki se merecía toda su atención.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad, bichito?

—Yo también te quiero.

—Tú y yo formamos un buen equipo.

—Los equipos pueden ser de muchas personas —replicó ella—. Dos no son muchas.

Sus palabras lo atravesaron como un cuchillo. Por mucho que la amara, él no era suficiente.

—Es posible que dos no sean muchos, pero si lo piensas, hay más personas que nos quieren. La tía Tatsuki, el tío Renji, Renzou, la señora Unohana, Yuzu, de la tienda, Kisuke…

Kisuke Urahara se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Ichigo desde que Senna murió porque estaba soltero y estar con él le resultaba más cómodo que estar con las parejas casadas que Senna y él habían conocido.

Kisuke era un soltero convencido, pero se portaba asombrosamente bien con Hikari. Incluso había prometido asistir a su función de ballet. Naturalmente, luego le preguntó si alguna de las pequeñas bailarinas tenía una madre sin pareja que estuviera bien.

—Cariño, ¿todo esto se debe a que quieres tener una madre? — preguntó él con un suspiro.

—¿Alguna vez la tendré?

Él sabía la respuesta que ella quería oír, pero las pocas mujeres con que había salido durante esos dos años lo habían dejado frío. aunque la idea le interesara más, la desecharía en ese momento, intentaba solucionar su situación laboral. Su prioridad era proporcionar hogar y una estabilidad económica a su hija.

—Es posible que algún día.

—¿Eres tímido? —le preguntó ella—. Hemos hablado de la timidez en el colegio. Como cuando no sabes hacer amigos nuevos o te pones nervioso por cantar en clase de música. Si eres tímido con las chicas, puedo ayudarte.

Él sonrió al imaginarse a su hija de seis años dándole consejos porque se ponía nervioso al quedar con una mujer.

—¿De verdad? Eres muy amable, pero habrá que esperar a más adelante. En este momento, tienes que prepararte para ir al colegio. Ya vamos retrasados.

—De acuerdo —ella se sentó y le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Pero no te preocupes, papá, tengo un plan muy bueno.

Eso le divirtió y le produjo curiosidad, pero prefirió no animar a su hija casamentera. Le partió el alma leer la carta a Santa Claus que ella le dio para que la echara al correo. Durante todo noviembre y diciembre había intentado que ella le dijera lo que quería recibir en Navidad, pero ella se negó a de que Santa Claus satisficiera sus peticiones, acabó leyéndola e intentó compensarla con más juguetes. Pareció encantada la mañana de Navidad pero, al cabo de una semana, volvió a quedarse ensimismada.

Quizá, si no comentaban su plan para resolver su supuesta timidez con las mujeres, ella acabaría olvidándose. Aunque le gustaría aferrarse a esa esperanza, era inútil. Hikari había heredado las ondas y los ojos marrones de su madre, pero la perseverancia y tozudez de él. La tienda que llevaba Ichigo se llamaba Cuesta arriba, un nombre en broma para un sitio que vendía material de deporte y para actividades al aire libre. Sin embargo, su situación, efectivamente, era bastante complicada. Ese desayuno de trabajo se parecía mucho a la última comida de un condenado a muerte. Al otro lado de la mesa, Baraggan Louisenbairn, dueño de una docena de tiendas de Cuesta arriba, lo miró con amabilidad mientras tomaba el sirope.

—Entiéndelo, si cierro la tienda, sigues teniendo oportunidades en la empresa. Tenemos más tiendas. La de Carolina de Sur es la más cercana, pero si quieres un cambio absoluto, las dos de Colorado tienen mucho trabajo durante todo el año.

Cuando Cuesta arriba se instaló en Braeden, Carolina del Norte, había un campamento justo a la salida del pueblo y una cabaña a media hora donde se organizaban excursiones a pie o en canoa. Los dos, desgraciadamente, habían cerrado durante los dos últimos años. En esos momentos, la tienda que regentaba Ichigo parecía la siguiente víctima de esos tiempos tan difíciles para la economía.  
Baraggan había hablado de Colorado si los Kurosaki querían un cambio absoluto. Sin embargo, Hikari había nacido allí y había pasado toda su vida en la misma casa. Para ella, cualquier cosa que estuviera lejos de los límites de Braeden sería un cambio descomunal. Él sabía que su vida personal, o su falta de vida personal, era una decepción para su hija. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que también había fracasado en su vida profesional y que tendría que alejarse de su colegio y sus amigos? Tragó saliva para parecer tranquilo. A los empresarios como Baraggan les convencían las cifras, no la desesperación.

—Ya sé que los beneficios de la tienda han bajado, pero tengo algunas ideas para que cambien las cosas —aseguró Ichigo con convencimiento.

—¿Por ejemplo? —preguntó Baraggan con una ceja arqueada.

—Bueno, hace unos meses comenté con el director del colegio la posibilidad de patrocinar una caseta en la feria que hacen sobre la forma física en el colegio de primaria. Es un acontecimiento de un día que organizaron el año pasado los médicos y los entrenadores del pueblo para informar a los padres sobre los riesgos de la obesidad infantil. Además de la información, se enseñan a los niños distintas maneras de estar en forma divirtiéndose. Es un escaparate perfecto para nosotros. Puedo construir un muro pequeño para escalar y recordar a los padres lo importante que es el casco al montar en bicicleta y mantenerse hidratado. También les daré cupones promocionales para productos de nuestra tienda. Como padre, puedo decir que, en tiempos difíciles, los padres están dispuestos a gastarse más dinero en sus hijos que en sí mismos. Sobre todo, si es para que sus hijos estén más sanos.

Ichigo, demasiado tarde, se acordó de que el director del colegio se había jubilado en Navidad. Debería ponerse en contacto con su sustituto.

—Estoy a favor de esa feria sobre la forma física, pero aumentar las ventas de cantimploras y rodilleras de niños no es…

—También leí hace poco un artículo en una revista económica —le interrumpió Ichigo—. Decía que la gente que iba al extranjero o a hoteles de lujo está buscando vacaciones más baratas en su país. Hay que reconocerlo, no todo el mundo puede permitirse ir a Aspen. No obstante, la gente que vive aquí o en los estados vecinos podrían pasar un día en Sugar Mountain. Hay varias estaciones de esquí en un radio de cien kilómetros alrededor de Braeden, pero la más nueva, Hawk Summit, está a solo cuarenta minutos. La inauguración por todo lo alto del año pasado se retrasó dos veces porque no se había terminado y cuando por fin la inauguraron, el inusitado buen tiempo les afectó mucho. Ahora están en la segunda temporada y diría que están pasándolo mal.

Baraggan dejó el tenedor con una mirada de incomprensión.

—¿Crees que una estación de esquí recién inaugurada que está a punto de hundirse puede ayudar a una tienda que está hundiéndose?

Ichigo apretó las mandíbulas para relajarse.

—Sí, creo que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente. Efectivamente, como acaba de inaugurarse, estarán más interesados en algunas de las ideas de descuentos promocionales que tengo. Baraggan, sé que puedo reflotar la tienda. Solo necesito tiempo y…

—Hasta finales de abril —le interrumpió el otro hombre en un tono tajante—. Mi esposa y yo vamos a venir para su reunión de conmemoración de los veinte años de su promoción del instituto. Tú y yo estudiaremos las cuentas esa semana y decidiremos si ha habido una mejoría significativa en comparación con la primavera pasada. Si no…

Ichigo no iba a desperdiciar el indulto. Durante los tres meses siguientes se partiría el espinazo para que Cuesta arriba fuese un éxito. Se lo debía a sus empleados, que necesitaban el sueldo, y a su jefe, quien estaba dándole esa oportunidad pero, sobre todo, se lo debía a su hija.

Rukia Kuchiki aparcó en el sitio reservado para ella. Solo unas semanas antes, ver ese sitio la había llenado de orgullo y entusiasmo. Si bien estaba orgullosa de que la hubieran nombrado directora interina para terminar el curso, bueno… había sido una semana complicada. Sin embargo, ya era viernes y tenía cuarenta y ocho horas por delante para recargar las pilas, salvo la cena familiar del domingo por la noche. Solo quería quedarse en la acogedora calidez de su casa con un buen libro y lejos de las miradas afiladas del personal y los docentes que estaban poniendo a prueba su autoridad, lejos de los bien intencionados consejos de padres que desconocían las políticas del condado que tenía que seguir y lejos de la silenciosa censura de Lisa Yadomaru, la secretaria del colegio.  
Lisa llevaba en el colegio Woodside desde que se inauguró en 1987 y había sobrevivido a los cuatro directores anteriores, entre ellos, al predecesor inmediato de Rukia, el estimado Yamamoto.

El pasillo que llevaba desde la entrada al despacho de Rukia estaba flanqueado por los retratos de sus predecesores. Ella juraría que sus ojos la seguían cuando pasaba por allí. Además, seguramente, los directores sacudirían las cabezas cuando nadie estuviese mirando. En general, el primer mes en Woodside no había transcurrido tan tranquilamente como había esperado. Aunque habían pasado años desde que expresó su deseo de llegar a ser directora, todavía podía oír a su padre cuando le decía que no necesitaba los problemas administrativos, que podía ser profesora y preocuparse solo de su clase, tener los veranos libres y centrarse en sus alumnos.

Rukia no tenía hijos ni marido ni un novio fijo, aunque había tenido alguna relación, y eso parecía preocupar a sus padres. Se bajó del coche y cerró la puerta haciendo un esfuerzo para no dar un portazo. Uryuu, su hermano, era médico, no tenía novia y, prácticamente, vivía en el hospital, pero sus padres alababan sus elevadas metas profesionales y las consideraban unos cimientos sólidos para el porvenir. Cuando Uryuu decidió que quería estudiar Medicina, su padre nunca le propuso que estudiara Enfermería para tener libres los veranos. ¿Por qué no recibía ella el mismo respaldo en sus aspiraciones profesionales? Al fin y al cabo, lo que primero le inspiró fue haberse pasado la vida oyendo a su madre, una profesora jubilada. La señora Kuchiki y sus colegas habían tenido grandes ideas, pero no tuvieron la capacidad para ponerlas en práctica. Ella decidió pronto que quería ascender en la docencia y poder ayudar algún día a los profesores.

Sin embargo, hasta la fecha, iba despacio en Woodside, un colegio de enseñanza primaria demasiado pequeño para tener un ayudante de director, quien habría podido ser un aliado para facilitar la transición. Quizá, algunos de los docentes podían creer que acogerla con afecto sería como una deslealtad hacia el estimado director Yamamoto. Todo el mundo se quedó conmocionado cuando tuvo el infarto en noviembre y lamentó que se jubilara prematuramente. Quizá su anhelo por tomar posesión de su cargo después de las vacaciones de invierno se consideró inapropiado, como si estuviera aprovechándose de la desdicha de otro.

Se prometió que acabaría conquistando a esa gente. Al fin y al cabo, era agradable y le apasionaba crear un buen ambiente y la idea de ofrecerla mejor educación posible a los alumnos de ese pequeño colegio. En teoría, eran metas que compartía con todos lo que entraban allí. Por ejemplo, con la presidenta de la asociación de padres de alumnos.

Rukia suspiró cuando vio precisamente a esa mujer que iba de un lado a otro por delante de la secretaría del colegio hablando en voz baja y tono tenso con otras dos madres. Reconoció a una, Nanao Ise. Era la madre de un alumno de primer curso, de otro de tercero y de dos gemelos de cuarto. Nanao pasaba tanto tiempo en el colegio como ella misma. No podía acordarse de quién era la tercera mujer, pero parecía tan descontenta como sus acompañantes.

Afortunadamente, la tres hablaban en voz baja y los alumnos, que se dirigían a clase, parecían ajenos al problema, fuera cual fuese.

Si hubiese sido más baja, habría estado tentada de confundirse con los alumnos de quinto para escabullirse de las madres que la esperaban. Hinamori Momo, la presidenta de la asociación, era una mujer delicada y que se preocupaba sinceramente por el alumnado, pero era de las que siempre estaban angustiadas, parecía permanentemente preocupada porque el colegio estaba al borde del desastre y que ella, como presidenta, estaría al timón del barco cuando se hundiera. Tampoco ayudaba tener de segunda de a bordo a alguien como Nanao Ise, que se quejaba de todo y alteraba más a Momo. Ella ya había aprendido que ver a Nanao esperándola a la puerta del despacho no era la mejor forma de empezar el día.

Podía lidiarlo. Era la directora y tenía ese cargo porque sabía hacer su trabajo. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se propuso no caer en la emboscada antes de poder tomarse un café aunque fuera muy partidaria de hablar con los padres preocupados.

—Buenos días, señoras —las saludó cuando se dirigieron hacia ella hablando todas a la vez.

—Señorita Kuchiki —empezó Nanao—, ¿tiene idea de…?

Momo se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza disimuladamente.

—Directora Kuchiki, estamos seguras de que tiene un día muy ocupado, pero…

—Me encantaría encontrar un hueco para hablar con ustedes —les aseguró Rukia—, pero en este momento tengo que preparar los comunicados de la mañana. Si las tres desean esperar, volveré en cuanto pueda. Si tienen que ir a otro sitio, por favor escríbanme un correo electrónico con lo que quieran comentar o hablen con Roberta para concertar una cita.

—¡Esto habría que tratarlo inmediatamente! —insistió Nanao—. Una persona no puede…

—Esperaremos —la interrumpió Momo con firmeza.

Rukia sabía que fuera lo que fuese lo que tenía tan alteradas a esas madres, encontraría la explicación en su correo. Sorteó la cafetera y fue directamente a su despacho, cerró la puerta y encendió el ordenador preparada para lo peor. Lo que no había podido esperarse era que una alumna pidiera citas para su padre.

Al parecer, un correo había llegado a las ciento cincuenta familias de la asociación de padres de alumnos. Al menos once habían reenviado una copia a Rukia. La carta parecía haber llegado de Tatsuki Arisawa, la encargada de las ferias del libro de primavera y otoño, pero en la línea de «asunto» del correo podía leerse: _De Hikari Kurosaki_. Al parecer, Hikari intentaba estimular la vida amorosa de su padre con la esperanza de encontrar una madre nueva.

¿Sabía Tatsuki Arisawa que habían saboteado su correo electrónico de esa manera? Dado el número de padres que ya se habían puesto en contacto con ella, alguien habría escrito a Tatsuki o la habría llamado por teléfono. Hablaría con esa mujer ese mismo día, pero antes tenía que hablar con el padre de Hikari Kurosaki. Llamó a Lisa por el interfono.

—Lisa, necesito que me consigas…

—Él ya está de camino.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece ? Bueno puse a Nanao por que siento que si tuviera una hija seria parecida... pero menos dramatica... Dudad , comentarios..._

_Kusajishi-Chiru_


End file.
